The Curse of Eternity
by Beanacre0
Summary: Hermione isn't who she says she is. In fact, she isn't even Hermione Granger, or seventeen. A prophesy is made during Transfiguration and all her secrets are revealed. She has to love someone to save the world. But will she? Dramione with HG and RWLG
1. Chapter 1: Dumbledore Figures Things Out

Hi, welcome to my new story. I had this plot in my head a while and have decided to write it. I hope you enjoy this story ;)  
As I have said on Singer, it's a Fanfiction website of course I don't own the characters, except Marvin and Hera. I also own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Dumbledore Figures Things Out**

Hermione walked down the corridor gently humming to herself and running her hand lightly over the thousands of years old stone. She rounded the corner and bumped into a familiar figure.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Just the person I was hoping to bump into. Of course not literally, but it seems I have." Albus Dumbledore chortled as he looked down in amusement at the girl sat on the floor. Hermione grinned and stood up, brushing herself off. "Hello Headmaster. What can I do for you today?" She greeted, smiling serenely at the older man. "I think we need to have a little talk in my office." Albus replied, not giving anything away. Hermione frowned, but followed the Headmaster to his office anyway.

Albus took his seat and gestured for Hermione to take hers. "Now, Miss Granger. I believe you have something to tell me." He started. Hermione frowned. "No sir." Albus leaned back in his chair. "Are you sure Miss Granger, or should it be Miss Marsden?" He asked again. Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples. "Damn. I knew you'd figure it out soon, but I didn't have time to tell you. I thought you'd have recognised me sooner, but hey." She muttered. Albus nodded. "I should have, but I did not. Now, tell me why you are here. And I think it's time to remove the glamour, Hermione." He said, looking over the tops of his glasses at her. "But I'm not wearing one, Albus." Hermione replied. Albus frowned. "Hermione, you are my age, of course there's a glamour." He argued his gaze stern. "Oh Albus, I'm much older than that. Way, way older." Hermione looked at the man before her, her eyes boring into his own twinkling eyes. Albus looked shocked. "Impossible." He breathed.

Hermione looked down at her hands. "Albus, I'm centuries older than you. I never age physically, it's a curse." She told him. Albus' eyes widened. "How old are you? And who are you?" He gasped. Hermione looked at him sadly. "I'm alone now. I have no family alive anymore. They're all gone and left me behind. I stayed with them when they died, my parents that is." She sighed and wiped a tear away. "Tell me. Tell of your parents, tell me your story." Albus commanded softly, his eyes curious.

"Over the years I have had many names. I kept my first name always, just changed my surname. My real name is Hermione Gryffindor. My father was Godric Gryffindor and my mother was Rowena Ravenclaw, they married and my mother kept her maiden name for simplicity's sake. I was seventeen at the time I was cursed. My Godfather and my mother's good friend, Salazar Slytherin was the one that cursed me. He was jealous of my parents' love for one another. He had always loved my mother and hated my father for taking her from him. On my graduation ceremony, he cursed me. He said that every seven years, when I reached Seventh year at school, I would turn into a first year again and have to attend school again and again. He said the curse would never break. Part of the curse was that I would never die. For years I have gone through school, changing only my surname after my parents died. During summer I live in Gryffindor manor alone. I have dated several people you know, including yourself." Here, Hermione paused remembering the fond memories. Albus chuckled and smiled at his former lover.

"Anyway. I have also dated Tom Riddle, before breaking up with him shortly before we left, after I found out who he was becoming. Another one would be, Remus Lupin. I'm surprised no-one has recognised me. I mean I was good friends with the Marauders. I always hated Peter though, he gave me the creeps." Hermione mused. "So, each time a new headmaster appears I tell them my story. But when you arrived, it was shortly after Tom left school and we were both busy with him. So I never told you, but you finally figured it out." Hermione smiled at Albus and leaned back in her chair. "That's my story. I think it's time I tell the boys. It could be handy in the fight against Voldemort seeing as I dated him." She added, thinking.

Albus nodded, still shocked at the news that his ex lover now sat before him looking as young as she did when he last saw her. Her soft, honey brown curls cascaded down her back in smooth ringlets and her fair skin highlighted her elegant features. Hermione was a beautiful young woman; she was slender and elegant, yet had a curvy and desirable body. He had often searched for her, but had never found her. He still loved her, but knew she couldn't love him as the difference in 'age' was too large. 'Whose age? Hers or mine?' He thought ironically.

Hermione rose and nodded to her former lover before exiting his office. "Hermione, I think it's best if you don't say anything just yet to the boys. After all, Tom could still invade Harry's mind and see your secret." Albus called as she reached the door. Hermione smiled and exited his office. She once again found herself wandering through the halls of her home, thankful it was a weekend and many students were outside enjoying the sunshine. She walked down the corridor and came to a portrait of a lion and a raven in a handsome gilded frame. The lion blinked at her. "Eternity is a Curse." She sighed. The raven cawed and the portrait swung open, revealing beautiful red and midnight blue rooms. Her parents' old quarters, and her safe place.

Hermione sank into the sofa by the fire, charmed to make fire whenever she entered. A fine, sleek black Raven sat upon the mantle piece and crowed as his mistress began to get lost in her thoughts. Hermione looked up and smiled at the bird. "Good Afternoon Marvin." She greeted softly. The raven flew off the mantle piece and perched himself on her shoulder, gently tugging on a piece of hair. Hermione chuckled and gently stroked his proud breast. Marvin cawed softly and placed his head under his wing, shutting his eyes and going to sleep. Hermione sighed and shut her own eyes, happy to be in a place that was her only link to her parents. A soft growl made the snoozing bird wake and caw loudly. He moved out of the way just in time before a majestic lioness tried to get him. "Hera, behave yourself." Hermione scolded gently Hera purred and sat back on her hunches, laying her head on Hermione's lap.

Hermione had bought Hera and Marvin a couple of years before in a market in Africa. She had travelled to the wizarding part with her house elves, Misty and Duke, on a trip. She had seen Hera as a cub and bought her, quickly followed by a young Marvin. She had hand raised both and the two were friends, but pretended otherwise. She went to care for them whenever she had spare time. Misty and Duke fed them usually, but Hermione did when she had time.

Speaking of time. Hermione glanced up at the ancient clock on the grand mantle piece, whose marble columns had intricate ivy carved winding up them, and gasped. It was almost dinner. She sighed regretfully and gently pushed Hera away from her. "I have to go to dinner. I'll be back soon." She cooed, hugging the lioness and stroking the Raven. Hera roared pitifully and Hermione smiled sadly at her before slipping out of the room. She began the walk to the great hall, getting lost to her thoughts.

Hermione gracefully sat down next to Ron, opposite Harry and Ginny, who were sat with Harry's arm around Ginny's shoulders. The two had begun dating a couple of weeks before and couldn't be happier. She smiled sadly. It was her seventh year and, in nine months time, she would have to start the school year again as the curse aged her again.

It had been an uncharacteristically warm September, not that anyone was complaining, and the students had spent every weekend outside. So that led the others to wonder where Hermione had been. "So, where were you today?" Harry asked Hermione. See. "I was on my way to see you when Al…Dumbledore called me to his office." Hermione replied, praying no-one noticed her slip. Luckily, no-one did. "Oh. What did he want?" Ginny chimed in. Hermione shrugged. "Nothing. Just wanting to see how I was doing." She lied. She had always lied. That was her entire life. Lying to every person she befriended. They all trusted her and never lied to her, but she always lied to them. She could never tell them the truth, it was too painful for her and she hated to leave them behind. Life wasn't fair.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I like writing this story. But I get writers block sometimes so I'm sorry if I don't update quickly.


	2. Chapter 2: History Lesson

Hi again, I'm trying to get all the chapters I've written so far up. So anyway, same as before really. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter Two**

**History Lesson**

Hermione groaned as got out of bed. As usual, she was the first one up. For hundreds of years she had always been an early riser. She stumbled into the girls' bathroom and pulled off her nightgown. She jumped into the shower, allowing the warm water to awaken her fully. After showering, she pulled on her school uniform and went back into the dorm, drying her hair with a simple charm her mother had once shown her. She grabbed her school bag and walked into the common room as the others began to wake.

Harry sat in his chair by the fire, staring into the flickering flames as he thought. "Interesting show?" Harry jumped and turned to see Hermione grinning at him, her warm chocolate eyes shining. He chuckled. "I was just thinking." He replied. Hermione perched herself on the arm of his chair. "About what?" She asked, a concerned expression forming on her gentle, and classically beautiful, features. "The same thing I always do. The war, Voldemort, my parents." Hermione's eyes became regretful as he mentioned his parents. She leaned over and hugged him. "Oh Harry. I'm sorry." She muttered, placing a sisterly kiss to his temple. A flashback ran through her mind.

"_Interesting show?" James jumped and turned to see Hermione grinning at him, her eyes sparkling. He chuckled. "I was just thinking." He assured her. Hermione knelt down beside him on the rug in front of the fire. "About what?" She asked, a concerned expression forming on her face. "The same things I always do. Lily, Pranks, My friends, My parents." Hermione's eyes became regretful as he mentioned his parents who had not long perished while on a mission for the Order. She leaned over and hugged him. "Oh James. I'm sorry." She muttered, placing a sisterly kiss to his temple. _

Hermione shook the vestiges of the memory out of her head and turned to look as Ron and Ginny approached them. "Come on, let's go." She smiled, hopping to her feet and watching as Harry and Ginny shared a quick kiss. "Hurry up. I can hear the food calling me." Ron said, ruining the couple's moment. "Sure it's not the cosy desk in History of Magic. You seem to sleep easy enough on it." Harry teased. Ron groaned loudly. "We don't have that first do we? I didn't do my essay." He asked. Hermione tutted, the Rowena in her coming through. "Ron, how many times must I tell you to do the essay when you get it?" She snapped. Ron shrugged and the four went down for breakfast.

Hermione followed the boys to Professor Binns class. Even when Michel Binns had been alive, no-one had paid attention in his lessons, except Hermione. Every year was the same. The same old lessons and the same old essays. She always tried to make the essays slightly different, except one. The one about the founders. She couldn't write it differently as it was a story of her parents and godparents and was too painful to write again. They had been assigned it the week before and Hermione's was in her bag.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats and, about a minute later, the lesson began. Just as they sat down, Binns floated into the room and commanded that they place their essays on their desks face up. The students did as they were told and Binns glided down the rows, reading them. He stopped at Hermione's, reading it twice.

"Miss Granger, this essay appears to have been copied." He told her. Hermione didn't even bat an eyelid. "I assure you sir, it's not." She replied in an even tone. "But, I was handed this very essay seven years ago. And seven years before that. And, come to think of it, in seven year intervals since I started teaching. I think you and I need to have a little chat after class." Binns insisted, before gliding onto the next essay. Hermione sighed. It was time to tell Binns.

After class, the students filed out. All except Hermione, Harry and Ron. Hermione turned to the boys and flashed them a gentle smile. "I'll meet you in Potions. Save me a seat." She told them. The boys nodded and reluctantly left her. "Now, Miss Granger. About your essay." Binns stated, looking at her to explain. "First, let me tell you a story." Hermione began.

Binns stared in disbelief at her. "Yes, it's said that Gryffindor and Ravenclaw married and had a child, but there was never any record. And, I fail to see why this story is relevant." He said, eyeing her in annoyance. Hermione smiled sadly at him. "I'm the daughter." She told him. Binns laughed and Hermione scowled. "You don't believe me? Fine. I'll prove it. Come, I have something to show you." She snapped. Binns raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have a class to go to?" He asked. "I know it by heart. I've learned the same thing for hundreds of years. Now come." Hermione replied, impatience filling her. Binns sighed and followed her, knowing she was stubborn.

Hermione looked up at the familiar portrait of a Raven and Lion. "So what? I've seen this tons of times before." Binns asked sceptically. "Eternity is a Curse." Hermione practically growled. The portrait swung open and the two people, if Binns could be called a person anymore, entered the rooms. At once, Hera pounced on Hermione and she softly pushed the Lioness back. "Not now, Hera. I'm not here to see you or Marvin." She scolded gently. The lioness slunk off and Hermione chuckled. She turned to see Binns looking at the rooms. "Where are we?" He asked. "My parents' quarters. But I have something to prove my story, if this doesn't convince you." Hermione stated, walking past the ghost and into another room. Binns followed, intrigued.

Binns gasped as he laid eyes on a portrait that hung on the wall. "Hermione, my dear. Who is this?" Asked a handsome man in the portrait. Hermione smiled up at him. "Father, this is my professor. He realised something was up with the repetitive essays. So I told him. Then he didn't believe me. So I brought him here." She told Godric. Godric narrowed his dark brown eyes at the ghost and ran a hand through his thick chocolate hair. A hand gently touched his arm and he looked down at the first woman in the portrait. Rowena smiled gently at him, while bouncing a baby on her lap. Rowena's long blonde curls were piled on top of her head and her soft chocolate eyes, like Hermione's, were fixed on her husband. "Godric, calm yourself. It is only natural he wouldn't believe her." She scolded gently. The baby Hermione giggled and waved at her older self.

Binns stared at the portrait, more at the other two people in it. Salazar Slytherin met his gaze and narrowed his cool grey eyes at him, pushing a strand of his black hair behind his ear. Helga Hufflepuff was busy fussing over Hermione's younger self. Her ginger waves were tied into a ponytail and her soft blue eyes were shining. She looked up and locked eyes with Binns. "Oh hi. Mione, who's this?" She asked, interest filling her. Hermione laughed. "Aunt Helga, you never pay attention. This is my professor." She replied, her chocolate eyes shining in mirth. Binns looked up the parents and then back to their daughter. It seemed Hermione's honey curls were a mix of both of her parents' hair colours. Hermione turned and faced him. "Now do you believe me?" She asked. Binns nodded numbly and Hermione grinned. "Now, you can never tell anyone about this. Albus already knows…" She began, but was interrupted.

"Albus? As in Albus Dumbledore? Your ex-boyfriend Albus?" Helga gasped. Hermione shot her god mother a glare and sighed. "Yes Aunt Helga. Albus is Headmaster now. I told him yesterday." She told her. Salazar snickered and was promptly smacked over the head by Helga. Hermione shook her head in amusement and turned back to Binns. The ghost's jaw was hanging open. "Yes, Albus and I dated years ago. Anyway, as I was saying, Albus already knows and I would appreciate if it was kept secret." Hermione continued, flashing her stunned professor a smile.

Hermione hurried to the Gryffindor table and sat herself down between Ron and Dean. Harry sat opposite her, his arm wrapped round Ginny's waist as he ate. "So, where were you the rest of the day?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled. "I explained things to Professor Binns and then went to the library. I wasn't up to coming to class." She lied. The boys shrugged and went back to eating. "Hermione, are you sure you're alright?" Ginny asked. Hermione waved her off. "Of course I am." Ginny eyed her, but remained silent.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, another one is coming right up!


	3. Chapter 3: Prophesy

Hi, only a short chapter this time. Towards the end, I really wanted to wrap it up. Sorry. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Prophesy**

Hermione sat down in her last lesson of the day, Transfiguration. She sighed, looking at Minerva. Helga had taught this subject once, now she was long gone. Tearing herself out of her thoughts, Hermione began to get her ink, quill and parchment out of her bag and put them on her table. Harry and Ron walked into the room, shortly behind after her. Their last lesson had been Divination and they were running a little late. There were only 3 seats left and they took the only ones that were in a two. They sat beside Hermione, along the outside edge. Hermione sat at a desk off of theirs. Minerva was just beginning the lesson, when the door flew open and a timid Ravenclaw girl by the name of Nina Robinson tumbled into the room. "Sorry I'm late Professor. I wasn't feeling well." She gasped, stumbling over to the seat beside Hermione. Minerva nodded and turned back to the class.

Ten minutes later, the students were trying a spell to turn a rat into a dog. Hermione altered her words so her Dog had the tail of a rat still. But it was better than anyone had done so far. "Very good Miss Granger. Try it again and you may get it." Minerva praised. Hermione nodded and tried again, this time pronouncing the spell right. A large Mastiff barked at her, his tail wagging happily. Hermione chuckled and scratched his ear. "Hello." She cooed. Minerva nodded, impressed at her pupil's skill, and awarded her house 50 points. She moved onto the other students and Hermione, reluctantly, turned her dog back into a rat.

She looked over at Nina to see she was looking rather pale and she was shaking. "Nina, are you okay?" She asked, putting her hand worriedly on top of the Ravenclaw's hand. Nina gasped and her eyes rolled back into her head. Everyone turned their attention to her as she fell to the floor. Hermione frowned. She knew the signs of a Prophesy and wandlessly, and wordlessly, charmed her quill to note down the words spoken by the girl.

A rasping voice came out of Nina's mouth. "Eternity is a curse to the one who cannot die. The Daughter of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw can never die; she is an asset to both sides and is the key to the war. The truth starts to be revealed and soon all shall know of her. But her love is what shall make or break this war. If her love for a dragon with a dark linage prevails, then the light shall win. However, if chance should have it they don't fall in love, the dark shall reign eternal. Eternity is a Curse for the one who cannot die." The room went quiet in the aftermath of the Prophesy and Hermione's blood ran cold.

"Lesson over. I shall take Miss Robinson to the Hospital Wing." Minerva snapped, levitating the unconscious girl. The students wasted no time in leaving the room and Hermione, Harry and Ron were the last ones out. Hermione began to jog in the direction of Albus' office. "Mione, where are you going?" Ron called. Hermione shot him a comforting smile. "Dumbledore. He deserves to know about the Prophesy." She replied, running off before either boy could ask anymore questions. They shrugged at each other.

Albus was just finished writing a letter to the Minister about a private matter. His door flew open to reveal Hermione standing there, her hair hanging over her shoulder. "Albus. A prophesy about me has been made." She gasped. Albus paled and swiftly took the paper she offered. He scanned it, a stern expression on his face. "Indeed. It seems that you are the key." He muttered. Hermione scoffed. "Albus, your genius is amazing." She said sarcastically.

Albus smiled. "I see. What do you think it means?" He asked. "It means I have to love someone with a dark past, or heritage, or we lose the war. But the dragon?" Hermione paused, thinking it over. She suddenly paled. "No. I refuse to accept it's him." She growled. Albus frowned. "Who?" He asked, but Hermione swept out of his office.

Hermione stormed down the corridors and to her usual sanctum. Hera ambushed her the moment she stepped into the room and Hermione began to pet her. Fussing Hera and Marvin always calmed her, allowing her to think logically or relax. Right now, she needed to relax and think.

Albus sat behind his desk, absently stroking Fawkes and puzzling over who Hermione had worked the dragon out to be. A sudden thought hit him and his eyes widened. He chuckled. "Oh, well I see why she was so hesitant." He mused. Fawkes blinked and affectionately nipped his fingers. Albus rewarded the bird with a tickle under his chin and the phoenix let out a soft trill of happiness. "We need them to love each other; otherwise it could be the end of everything. Everything as we know it would be gone, and Voldemort will have won." Albus muttered, his startling blue eyes resolved and determined. "We will not lose this war. They _will_ love each other. They have to."

* * *

Please Read and Review. Another chapter is coming right up, in which Remus and Sirius recognise Hermione from thier childhood. ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Recognising

Me again. Lol. Anyway, here is the chapter I promised was coming. Hope you enjoy this one and I'm sorry if it's not clear or rubbish or anything. :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Four**

**Recognising**

Remus sat in the library. It was a Friday evening and he was in his usual seat, reading some of his favourite books. Sirius sat beside him in his Animagus form. Sirius had returned from the veil the year before, while Harry was out finding the Horcruxes. He now lived in Hogwarts for his safety, masquerading as Remus' pet dog, Padfoot. Sirius' ears perked up as the soft sound of footsteps came closer to the table they were at. He softly barked and Remus put down his book, wondering who was out this close to curfew.

Hermione walked down the many rows of books, running her hands over some of them. She had spent many a time in here with her mother, helping her arrange books or reading them. It had been their safe haven from Godric, Helga or Salazar. A tear fell down her cheek and she briskly brushed it away. It was almost curfew, but Hermione didn't care. She had avoided many a caretaker throughout her years and her Uncle Salazar had shown her all of the shortcuts used by teachers, and given her tips on how to avoid those patrolling. A soft bark made her stop and she looked up to see Remus and Sirius in his Animagus form sat at a table. She smiled at them. "Mind if I sit here?" She asked.

Remus sighed silently in relief as Hermione came into view. "Mind if I sit here?" Remus shot the girl a grin. "Of course not. What are you doing here? It's late." He asked. Hermione giggled. "Reading. And don't worry; I know a few shortcuts and tricks." She grinned back. Sirius transformed back into a man and took a seat. "How come?" He inquired. Hermione shot a sly smile at him. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." She replied, eyes glinting.

An hour later, the three were still in the library. Remus and Sirius were telling her stories of their days as the Marauders. Hermione listened, silently reminiscing with them. "And then Snivilus ran from the hall trying to hide his glowing nose. That grease ball didn't know what hit him." Sirius recounted, laughing his head off at the memory. A scowl formed on Hermione's face. "Don't call Professor Snape that, you wouldn't like it. Would you, Mr Black?" She snarled softly. "Ease up, Hermione. I was just kidding." Sirius protested. Hermione's eyes narrowed. "It wasn't funny, you have no idea what some of your comments could have made him feel like. It could have made him the awful man he is today; it could have made him a Deatheater." She hissed. Remus' eyes widened and he was reminded of something that had happened when he was at school. During the very incident Sirius was talking about.

_Sirius and James high fived as Snape ran out of the Great Hall, his hands barely concealing his glowing nose. The boys had thought it funny to make Snape's nose glow as it was Christmas and they had thought Snape was like Rudolph, a loner. They had decided to see if Rudolph's luck with having a glowing nose would pass onto him. Of course, it hadn't and Snape was laughed out of the hall. Remus chuckled a little, his arm draped around Hermione Lowdown's shoulders. "Your lucky Lily is helping Peter with his essay." He told the two. Sirius scoffed. "So? The greasy git deserved it." He said, his eyes narrowed. "Don't call Severus that! I'm sure you wouldn't like it if you were bullied like that. Would you, Black?" Hermione growled. Sirius put his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry Mione." He apologised. "Never mind me. What about him? You never know what your teasing could do to him. He could grow up and be a bitter old man, maybe even become a Deatheater and kill you." Hermione snapped. "He's heading that way anyway." Sirius retorted. Hermione's glare went up a notch. "Don't talk to me unless you have either apologised to Severus or you are ready to take that back. Severus is my friend as well as Lily's." She snapped, standing from her seat and storming off. The boys watched her go. "Whoa, what's up with her?" James muttered. _

The fight had lasted a week before Sirius took back what he had said. Remus was brought out of his thoughts and glanced across at Hermione. 'Come to think of it, Hermione looks a lot like _my_ Mione. Same hair, same eyes, same features.' Remus thought. His eyes widened and he met Sirius' eye. Judging by the look on his friend's face, he too had worked it out. Hermione noticed the exchange and crossed her arms. "Okay. Out with it. What's that all about?" She asked, forgetting they weren't her boys anymore.

This confirmed it for the two men and they quickly stunned Hermione, before dragging her up to the Room of Requirement. They put her on a chair and woke her. "What the hell? Why did you do that? Guys?" Hermione gasped, looking at the two. "Are you, or are you not, Hermione Lowdown?" Remus demanded. Hermione sighed heavily. "Fine. Yes, I am. But I'm also Hermione Granger, Hermione Marsden and Hermione Gryffindor." She began.

The two men looked confused. "What? How can you be Hermione Gryffindor? The Gryffindor line died out shortly after Rowena and Godric died. Their child never married nor had her own children. And you're too young to be that old." Sirius argued. Hermione glared. "Do you want to know my story or not?" She hissed. The two men nodded and sat down on the sofa.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione concluded her tale and sat back in the chair she was in. The two men were stunned. "I still live in Gryffindor Manor. But Hogwarts was where I grew up. I only lived in the Manor during the summers." She added. Sirius and Remus got up and went either side of her, drawing her into a hug. "Oh, Swiftpaw. Your finally back with us. After Firefox and Prongs died, after Wormtail betrayed us and Padfoot was locked up, we thought you were never coming back. After all, you went missing so soon after we graduated. We were sure you had been kidnapped and killed." Remus muttered, stroking her curls like he used to do when they were younger.

"Hey, are you okay about Tonks and me?" He added, nervously avoiding Hermione's eyes. Hermione laughed. "Of course. You're great together. Plus, I'm technically younger than you and when I de-age you'd have to date a first year." She grinned. Both men pulled a face and Hermione laughed sadly. "Oh god." She groaned, putting her head in her hands. "I de-age soon. Then I'll never see Harry or Ron, or Ginny. I'll be alone again." She gasped, tears running down her gentle face. The men squeezed her. "You will never be alone again. You've got us." Sirius grinned. "Not forever though. What happens when you go? What do I do then?" Hermione whispered. Remus squeezed her hand. "Don't think about it. Live for today, not tomorrow." He told her. Hermione laughed and the three hugged again.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this one. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter. Hopefully, it will be up soon. Next: The Order of the Phoenix is told who Hermione really is. But will they believe her?


	5. Chapter 5: Order Meeting

Said I'd get this up soon didn't I? Lol. Just finished my last exam! Yes! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update soon, but I am mainly Focussing on Singer 2.  
**

* * *

Chapter Five**

**Order Meeting**

A month passed and Hermione was carrying on with her life as usual. She was helping Harry destroy Horcruxes, working hard on her homework and hanging out with Remus and Sirius in her parents' old rooms. Life was going good for the moment.

Albus Dumbledore walked down the corridors, looking for his ex-girlfriend. He turned the corner and spotted her leaving the Gryffindor Family quarters. "Hermione!" He called. Hermione shut the portrait and smiled happily back up at the elderly man she once dated. "Hello Albus. What can I do for you today?" She asked. Albus' smile faltered for a second before it returned full force. "I was wondering if you could tell a few more people, about you I mean." He inquired. Hermione's eyes darkened a little and her face scrunched up in confusion. "Depends on whom." She smoothly replied. "The Order. It's time they knew. It'll be nice to have a permanent member and your curse may help us." Albus knew as soon as he spoke it was the wrong thing to say to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw heir.

"My curse may help? You think it's a convenient? That I _like_ dying?" Hermione growled. "No! No, I just meant that you wouldn't be so alone anymore. Remus and Sirius told me you felt lonely. Plus, I think Molly and Arthur should be told. Please?" Albus protested, his eyes pleading the older woman. "Fine. Tonight." Hermione spat, stalking away. "I'll apperate you!" Albus called. Hermione waved it away. "I can apperate on my own. You forget I learnt how to apperate when I was seventeen, my father taught me." She called back as she walked away.

After curfew, Albus and Hermione met outside the gates of the school. "Ready? Fawkes is letting everyone know. They should be there when we arrive, except Severus and Minerva. They'll arrive soon." Dumbledore smiled. Hermione nodded and, with a pop, the two apperated into the House of Black.

Severus and Minerva entered the kitchen and hurriedly took their seats. Albus looked at the members gathered and happily noted that all of the members were there, including the newly inducted Weasley Twins and Percy Weasley, who had decided to return to his family. "Thank you for coming tonight. There is something of the upmost importance to tell you. Firstly, another Prophesy has been made regarding the war." He began. A few shocked gasps shot round the room. "Trelawney up to her old tricks again?" Moody growled. Albus shook his head. "No, it was a seventh year student in Ravenclaw whose grandmother is a seer." He replied. The members began to mutter, worry and curiosity filling the air.

"What does it say?" Tonks asked, her head resting on Remus' shoulder. "Eternity is a curse to the one who cannot die. The Daughter of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw can never die; She is an asset to both sides and is the key to the war. The truth starts to be revealed and soon all shall know of her. But her love is what shall make or break this war. If her love for a dark dragon with a dark linage prevails, then the light shall win. However, if chance should have it they don't fall in love, the dark shall reign eternal. Eternity is a Curse for the one who cannot die." Albus recited. "What does it mean, the Daughter of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw? Their heir died hundreds of years ago." Charlie Weasley asked. "The prophesy is years too late. Ignore it." Moody grumbled, annoyance in his face.

Albus shook his head. "That is where you are wrong. Their daughter is still alive." He told them. Molly Weasley frowned. "How?" The other members nodded agreement, they couldn't work it out either. "Let me tell you a story." Albus began.

"When the Daughter of Rowena and Godric was graduating, Salazar cast a spell on her. He and Helga were her godparents, and, although he loved his goddaughter, Salazar hated Godric for stealing the only girl he loved. It didn't matter that he had a wife or son, he had always loved Rowena. So he got revenge, by cursing their only child. The curse made it so she could never die and, at midnight every seven years, she would turn back into a first year and be forced to go through Hogwarts again and again. They were devastated and kicked him out. However, their daughter still turned into an eleven year old again. When her parents died, their daughter finished off her year and turned back into a first year again, this time changing her surname. So she began to do that every year. And still does, even to this very day." Albus explained.

"So you're saying, that their daughter is still alive and can't die? She must be hundreds of years old!" Fred exclaimed. "Yes, but she has tried to take her own life a few times. Each attempt unsuccessful and she doesn't have a single scar on her body." Albus told him, eyes sad. "In fact, she's outside this very room." Every Order member's eyes widened, except from Remus', Sirius' and Albus'. "Miss Gryffindor. You may come in now." Albus called. The door opened and everyone held their breath. "Thank you, Albus." Their jaws dropped as Hermione Granger came into view.

"Hello. I guess you're a little shocked." She asked, smirking a little. "Mione, you're Gryffindor's kid? Blimey. How old are you exactly?" Fred gasped, staring at the girl. "I am 1017 this coming Birthday. The school as been running 1021 years." Hermione told them, a gentle smile on her face.

The Order gasped and stared at the girl. Hermione giggled. "Bloody hell!" Arthur exclaimed. Molly clipped her husband over the head, muttering about how Ron had gotten that language from his father. Hermione's face fell at the mention of her best friend. "I must ask you not to tell the boys, it may get back to Tom, I mean Voldemort." She said sighing.

Moody's eyebrow rose. "Tom? You call the Dark Lord his given name. Are you in league with him?" He growled. Hermione laughed. "Of course not. I went to school with him, even dated him. But we broke up when he became obsessed with the Dark Arts." She replied. Remus choked on his drink.

"You dated Voldemort!" He gasped. Hermione rolled her eyes. "He was a boy then. Plus, it was before you." She replied. It was Tonks' turn to gasp. "You dated Remus!" She yelled. Hermione sighed. "Yes, I did. I also dated Albus Dumbledore, if only to name 2 of my exes. It was long ago and you forget, I've lived a long time and have had many boyfriends." She said, huffing at the fact everyone was interested in her love life.

Fred and George smirked and walked over to her, swinging an arm each over her shoulders. "So, dearest Mione. You must know tons of secrets of Hogwarts." Fred started. "You must tell us." George finished, the twins grinning.

Hermione pushed the twins away, laughing. "Nope. I'm not telling you a thing. I have only ever told one man, and he took advantage of it. He pulled a prank on his brother in Slytherin. I put my foot down after that and erased it from his memory." She told them. "I never knew that!" Albus exclaimed. "It was 200 years before you came." Hermione said dismissively.

Moody's eyes narrowed. "How do we know you're who you say you are?" He growled. "Isn't Albus' word enough?" Hermione sighed. "No, now prove it." Moody replied.

Hermione groaned. "Take us to Hogwarts." She told Albus. The Headmaster nodded before creating several portkeys. The Order each took hold of one and were whisked away. When they landed, Hogwarts stood before them in all its glory.

Hermione led the Order through the halls of Hogwarts and to the rooms of her parents. She whispered her password and enlarged the rooms before letting the large group inside. She took them to her parents' bedroom, where the portrait of the founders hung.

The baby Hermione in the picture was asleep in Rowena's arms and she too was asleep. In fact, all the founders were. "Mother." Hermione called softly. Rowena's eyes slid open and took in everyone. "Mione, what's going on?" She asked sleepily.

"Sorry to wake you, Mother, but more people needed to see." Hermione said quietly. Rowena slightly shifted Baby Hermione. "I see. But why didn't you show them the Manor?" She asked. Hermione blushed. "I forgot." She mumbled. Rowena laughed, her voice low so as not to wake her fellow inhabitants of the portrait. But it was in vain.

"What's going on?" Godric mumbled as he woke. "Father." Hermione smiled. Helga was awake at once upon hearing her goddaughter's voice. "Hermione! How wonderful to see you. Who are these people? And, my god, is that man Albus Dumbledore? He hasn't changed much, just aged, from that picture you showed us." She gushed. Hermione laughed at her Aunt.

"Yes, Aunt Helga. These people are the Order of the Phoenix, an organization set up by Albus to defeat Voldemort." Hermione explained a smile on her face at her Aunt's excitement.

Salazar was the last to wake up. "That man is a fool. My heir was to be powerful, but he is just a weak, old Hypocrite." He hissed. Hermione shot him a glare, one that matched the one her mother was sending him as well.

Moody cleared his throat from behind and Hermione whirled round to see the Order staring at her stunned. "Okay, I believe you. Miss Gryffindor, it is a pleasure." Moody stated gruffly. Hermione bowed, as she had done when she was really Seventeen. "The pleasure is all mine, Auror Moody." She replied.

The Weasleys engulfed Hermione in a hug, Molly gushing about how sorry she was that Hermione was all alone. That she would always love her as a daughter. Rowena leaned into Godric as she watched her daughter be hugged.

"At least she is being cared for. I just regret we can't be there for her. My poor baby girl." Rowena told her husband. The founders agreed and slipped back to sleep, leaving Hermione to the Order.

* * *

Please Read and Review. As I said, I shall try to update soon. Past Chapter Nine where she reveals everything, I don't have anything planned so suggestions would be welcomed :)


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapped

Sorry I took so long. I've been writing The Lost Child and reading other stories. I've also had a bit of writers block. Anyway, I'll try to update quicker. I might even get another chapter up tonight.  
**

* * *

Chapter Six**

**Kidnapped**

Three weeks had passed and Hermione had slipped back into her usual routine, ignoring the looks she would sometimes get from her Professors who knew her secret. Hermione would also meet up with Remus and Sirius every other night, claiming a study date to the boys and Ginny. She couldn't be happier.

Yet, she also couldn't shake the feeling something momentous was going to happen. Ignoring her feelings, Hermione happily accompanied the Boys and Ginny on the Hogsmede trip.

The fresh air swirled around Hermione and she took a deep breath of it. She looked at the village and sighed. It had changed a lot during the years that she attended Hogwarts, expanding and shops passing through a lot. She even remembered when the shrieking Shack was first built. In fact, it was built by Helga for Hermione when she needed to get away.

Hermione had used for many years, until one of the teachers had discovered the passage and the way to get past the tree. Since then it had been used for Student Werewolves, like Remus, or for students who discovered it to have some 'alone' time.

With another sigh, Hermione followed her friends deeper into the village. Harry, Ron and Ginny her discussing a new broom shop that had opened up and all three were eager to have a look at it. "Can we go to the book shop?" Hermione asked.

The three moaned. "But Hermione! Zonkos, The new broom shop, _Honeydukes_!" Ron whined. "You'll be in there forever! All trip!" He added, exaggerating. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine, go shop. I'll meet you in Honeydukes." She waved the three off. The two boys quickly pecked her cheek and Ginny declared she was the best friend ever before they ran off to find the newest shop. Shaking her head in amusement, Hermione headed off to the bookshop. But she never made it to the book store.

Draco Malfoy stood in the shadows with the other Deatheater students around him. He had never actually wanted to be a Deatheater, but was too afraid to go up against his father. So had taken the Mark and endured what was his worst nightmare.

He was jostled out of his thoughts as their target, one Hermione Granger, walked by with her friends. She sighed a couple of times before walking further into the village. The group of six students, including Flint, who was held back, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bullstrode, and two other reluctant Deatheaters, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini, moved with the four Gryffindors, watching them.

Hermione typically asked to go to the book shop and her friends protested. "But Hermione! Zonkos, The new broom shop, _Honeydukes_! You'll be in there forever! All trip!" Draco's lip curled in disgust as Ron whined and pleaded. Hermione allowed them to go and the six attacked.

Hermione screamed out as a hand grabbed her, but it was muffled as the same person covered her mouth. A silencing spell was put on her and the person let go. They cast a binding spell and stepped into view. Hermione glared into the cold, dark eyes of Marcus Flint. She spat at him and Flint slapped her.

"Filthy Mudblood." He snarled. Hermione turned her face back from where it had snapped to the side and glared at him again. She mouthed 'Inbred Pureblood' to him and two others Hermione recognized as Bullstrode and Nott had to hold him back from attacking her once again.

Hermione took in the other students while she had the chance and was surprised to see Blaise Zambini. He had always seemed so nice. Of course, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson she had predicted, but not Blaise. Hermione's eyes narrowed in defiance and she lifted her chin up in pride. After all, she was Hermione Gryffindor and they couldn't kill her.

Nott began to circle her, taking notice of her figure. "My, my. It seems the little Mudblood has blossomed. If the Dark Lord allows us, I wouldn't mind a piece." He hissed, his eyes darkening in lust. Flint sneered at her, agreeing with Nott.

As Nott came to face her, he grabbed her chin and went to kiss her. Hermione brought up her knee and Nott fell back, clutching his private region. Hermione scowled and smirked a little.

Draco watched as Nott tried to kiss Hermione and she kneed him. It surprised him that she was still so calm and confident even though she bound, silenced and outnumbered. "Stun her." Flint hissed. "The Dark Lord is expecting us."

Bullstrode stunned Hermione and the Slytherins watched as she fell to the floor. "Malfoy, carry her. Let's go." Flint ordered, getting ready to apperate. Draco scooped Hermione into his arms and, catching Blaise and Pansy's eyes before he did so, apperated. Taking Hermione into the mouth of hell.

* * *

Please Read and Review. There, Draco's appeared in the story. This gives a bit of back story to him. Anyway, Next Chapter: Hermione meets Voldemort and he recognizes her.


	7. Chapter 7: Voldemort Knows

As I said, I managed to get this Chapter up tonight. Even if it is a bit short. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoy it none the less.  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

**Voldemort Knows**

Hermione groaned as she woke. She glanced around the room and shut her eyes again, blocking out the cell that she was in. "Perfect." She muttered, a scowl making its way onto her face. The door creaked open and Hermione opened one eye. A tall man in a Deatheater's attire grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the cell, taking her to his master.

Hermione was thrown to the floor before Voldemort and she looked up at him. Voldemort smirked down at her and she bowed her head, masking the laughter that threatened to bubble up.

"Hermione Granger. I am Lord Voldemort. And you are never going to make it out of here alive." Voldemort sneered, sounding all pompous and self important. Hermione really couldn't help the laughter this time and let it out.

The Deatheaters and Voldemort stared as Hermione's shoulders shook with the force of her laughter, shock and anger filling them. Hermione looked up and straight into Voldemort's eyes. "Oh, please. Like that is going to scare me." She snorted.

Voldemort hissed in rage and withdrew his wand, pointing it at her. "Really, you would point a wand at your old friend, Tom?" Hermione remarked, standing up and keeping eye contact.

The wand went slack in Voldemort's hand and he stared at her. "Hermione? Hermione Jacobs?" He gasped. Hermione smirked. "Long time, No see Tom." She replied. "But, how? How do you look so young?" Voldemort demanded. Hermione threw her head back and laughed. "I'm older than you know, Tom. Way older than you."

Voldemort's wand was pointed firmly at her again. "How old?" He snarled. "1017 years old." Hermione replied. The Deatheaters gasped and some even laughed at her. "Impossible." Voldemort breathed. "We live in a world of Magic, nearly anything is possible." Hermione retorted.

"I was cursed by my own Godfather because he was jealous. He wanted my mother for his own so in revenge he cursed me. He didn't want me dead, he loved me too much for that, he just wanted my Father to suffer." Voldemort's red eyes narrowed. "Who was your Godfather?" He spat. "Salazar Slytherin." Hermione announced.

Voldemort was reeling in shock. "What?" He gasped. Hermione mock curtseyed. "I am Hermione Rowena Gryffindor, daughter of Rowena Gryffindor, nee Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor, Goddaughter to Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin." She introduced. "I can never die. Cursed so that every seven years I become a first year once more."

The Deatheaters all stared at her and then looked to their 'great' leader for guidance. But he was too stunned. Hermione stepped back and wordlessly and wandlessly transfigured a rock into a comfortable seat for her to sit on. She sat down and stared at Voldemort, her chocolate eyes boring into his red eyes.

"My lord, if you permit me to be so bold as to ask, who is this Mudblood to you?" One of the Deatheaters called. Voldemort, too much in shock to punish anyone, answered him. "She was my girlfriend. We had been friends since first year, she a Gryffindor, and we courted."

The Deatheaters were in uproar that this Mudblood had once stolen their Mighty Lord's heart. Voldemort hissed at them to shut up.

Bellatrix was simmering with rage, angered that this Mudblood had been her Lord's first love. That she was obviously lying. She pulled out her wand and aimed it at the girl. "Avada Kedavra!" She cried.

The jet of green light shot out of Bellatrix's wand and hit Hermione square in the chest. She fell to the ground, unmoving and her eyes wide and staring. Bellatrix looked triumphant.

Voldemort, enraged that one of his Deatheaters would step out of line, turned round and cursed her. While he was focussed on Bellatrix, the others were focussed on the body of the girl.

Hermione took a deep breath and the light returned to her eyes. She sat up and glared at Bellatrix, who had caught her eye and was now staring at her in horror while she was cursed.

"You killed me!" Hermione yelled. Voldemort turned round in shock at the sound of her voice. "Hermione?" He gasped. His face then resumed its evil smirk and his eyes glittered in malice at his new plan. "Hermione, dear, you'll join me won't you? Help me rule the Wizarding world with you as my Queen." He purred. Hermione scoffed.

"Tom, I will tell what I told you all those years ago. I will never help you accomplish your sick goals. They are wrong. That is final." She snarled. She closed her eyes, disabling the wards, before apperating. Voldemort let out an enraged scream.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Next Chapter: Hermione returns to Hogwarts and decides, seeings as the Order and Voldemort both know, that it's time to tell Harry and Ron.


	8. Chapter 8: Back and Telling the Boys

Hi, me again. I know I've taken a long time to update but the school leavers ball is on Friday so I've been organizing the transport and getting last minute things. Also, writers block hit. Anyway, done now. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

**Back and Telling the Boys**

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled as she realized she was in Hogsmede. Looking back over her shoulder, Hermione quickly walked into the castle, worried that Deatheaters might turn up soon. Although she wasn't scared of Voldemort, she had no desire to go back to the mad man she once loved.

Harry paced worriedly in Albus' office as they waited for Professor Snape to return from the meeting so as to find out if Hermione was taken. The door burst open, causing Ron and Ginny to jump. Harry spun round and came face to face with Hermione.

As soon as Hermione stepped into the room, she was engulfed in a hug from her three friends. She smiled and hugged them back, answered all the questions that were thrown at her. "Yes, I saw Voldemort. No, I didn't get cursed. I disabled the wards and apperated. Yes, I know how to apperate."

Albus smiled as the trio that had been waiting for her hugged Hermione and shot a dozen questions at her. "Guys, can you wait outside for a moment?" She asked. The trio nodded and headed out of the door, Harry keeping his hand on her arm until the last minute to ensure she really was there.

"Albus, I need to tell them. Tom knows, as do his Deatheaters, and the Order knows. It's time." Hermione told the elderly man. Albus sighed heavily. "Very well, Hermione. Use your old rooms to avoid being overheard or a commotion." Hermione nodded and headed out of the room back to her Boys and Ginny.

As soon as Hermione left the office, she was once again swarmed by her friends as they demanded to know what was going on. "Not here. Come with me." She told them, turning and leading them away. She took them to her portrait and inside.

Harry, Ron and Ginny stared at the room in awe as they wandered in. Their jaws dropped even more as Hermione was greeted by her raven and Lioness. "Hello, Marvin, Hera. You can't come with me now. Stay." Hermione told the animals, stroking them. "Come on, let's go." She directed this at her human companions. "Go where?" Ron asked. "Follow me." Hermione smiled. The trio approached her and she grabbed each one of them, throwing Floo powder into the fire and shouting out an address they didn't hear.

When they stopped spinning, Harry, Ron and Ginny fell out of the fireplace and into a grand entrance hall. The marble floors gleamed as the sun shone in from the two ornate stain glass windows depicting a Raven and a Lion. A smaller window showed a lion cub led down with both previous animals.

Hermione looked at them and sighed. They were supposed to depict her parents and herself. Her father had had them made when she was seven. Shaking herself out of the morbid thoughts, Hermione led her friends into the grand living room.

Harry sank into a comfy sofa in the living room, staring at the mix of wizarding items, such as the moving portraits and Wizard Wireless, and Muggle items, such as the wide screen TV. "Hermione, where are we?" He gasped out. Hermione bit her lip and looked down at her hands that were folded neatly on her lap. "My home. I haven't been very honest with you."

Ron immediately became defensive. "What? Why are we here? Are you going to hand us over to your Deatheater buddies? That kidnap was staged, so you could meet up with Him. Why else did you get away so easily?" He sneered, glaring at her.

Hermione stood up so fast that Ron recoiled slightly and glared hard at him. "Don't talk about things you don't know, Ronald Weasley. I am not a Deatheater. I escaped because they were distracted long enough for me to disable the wards and apperate." She spat, shaking in rage and her magic making an invisible wind whip around her. She looked very scary and full extent of her power was shown. Harry shuddered.

"How the hell could you do that? You're only seventeen. You haven't learnt how to apperate yet!" Ginny exclaimed, shock and disbelief written clearly on her face and in her eyes. Hermione narrowed her eyes at her. "You doubt me." She snapped. Ginny shook her head. "I don't know, should I?" She shot back.

Hermione laughed bitterly. "I bring you to my home, the one place I haven't ever shown anyone, and you accuse me of being a Deatheater. This is just ridiculous." She rambled. "Where exactly are we then? You can't be Muggleborn if this is your home." Ron argued, glaring hard at her.

Hermione shot him a devious grin and flicked her hand. Her clothes changed to those more suited to the era she had been born in. A blood red gown appeared with a corset top, the cords holding it together gold to match the trimmings. A necklace she wore was a bronze chain with a sapphire on the end. Her breasts were showing over the top of the corset and she looked stunning, sexy yet still elegant.

Hermione bowed mockingly at the trio sat before her. "Welcome to Gryffindor Manor." She announced. The trio gaped at her. "The Gryffindor line died out thousands of years ago! Unless the daughter had a kid that were squibs and they had squibs until you." Ron gasped, struggling to grasp the fact that the girl before him was telling him that she wasn't Muggleborn, but the pureblood heir of Gryffindor.

"No, she didn't even have a chance to do that. Salazar saw to that." Hermione growled, her eyes spitting fire and anger. "Hermione? What do you mean? Then how can you be a Gryffindor?" Ginny questioned, head cocked in confusion.

Hermione sighed and sunk into her seat that had once been her father's, it still smelled of him due to a preservation spell. Her mother's chair had the same spell on it. Their scents calmed her. "I have something to tell you." She began.

Hermione told them her tale and the trio's expressions changed a numbers of times during the story. "How could you forgive Slytherin after what he did to you?" Harry gasped. "Trust me, it took two hundred years for me to do so. When Tom came about, he saw the errors of his ways and regretted ever being that cruel." Hermione replied.

The two spent their time talking until evening. Hermione glanced at the time. "It's dinner. We'd better get back to Hogwarts before anyone notices we're gone." She sighed.

The four friends walked into the Great Hall and Hermione heard all the whispers about her start up. It seemed the Deatheater Slytherins had spread her little secret.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter and I've got the next chapter ready. Next Chapter: Hermione tells the whole school and demonstrates her immortality.


	9. Chapter 9: Truth

Before this starts, just letting you know this is set the Day after the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy this and I may not update for a while as I need time to think up the rest of the Chapters and story. :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

**Truth**

Hermione sighed as she walked past another gossiping pair of students. Yes the gossip was real, but she wanted _everyone_ to know. It was easier that way. She entered the Great Hall, noticing how everything went quiet. She confidently strode up to Dumbledore and motioned she needed to speak to him. They exited the hall, the chatter reaching a new high as they left.

"Yes, Hermione. What is you needed to talk about?" Dumbledore asked, smiling kindly at her. Hermione sighed. "I'm going to tell everyone the truth. I need to. The boys know, the Slytherins know. It's time I did tell." She told him. Dumbledore's face became concerned. "Are you sure?" He asked. Hermione nodded. "I am." Dumbledore led her back into the hall and up to the front, giving her another smile.

"My dear students. I do believe you have heard rumours of a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw heir. I'm going to let you hear the story of it from a student who knows all about it." Dumbledore stepped back and sat down, allowing Hermione to take centre stage. Hermione nodded and placed a stool down, taking a seat on it. She looked up and took a deep breath. "Let me tell you the story of Godric and Rowena's daughter."

"Godric and Rowena married and a year later, a daughter was born. Naturally, their lifelong friends and fellow founders were made godparents and Helga doted on her goddaughter all the time. But Salazar was jealous. He had loved Rowena for years and hated the love that she and Godric shared. He didn't care about the fact he had his own wife and son, he wanted Rowena. Years passed and the daughter grew into a young woman. She passed through Hogwarts, proving to be as smart as her mother. On her graduation day, Salazar's jealousy hit a peak. He placed a curse on her saying she could never die. Every seven years, on the stroke of midnight the day after she graduated she would turn back into a first year" Hermione took a pause.

"So every seven years, she turned back into a first year. When her parents died, she changed her surname. She lived every year in the same fashion. Each time she had to live the seven years over, she changed her surname. The Headmaster of the time would know about her aging process and the curse. She dated many people over her years, including Professor Dumbledore and Tom Riddle, or as we know him now, Voldemort. Now, the Prophesy is correct, her life is unravelling. All her lies are coming undone. It is time to reveal the truth." She finished, bowing her head.

"Who's the Daughter of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?" Dean called. Hermione's head shot up and her eyes met his. "I am." She announced. The hall went quiet, every eye on her. Suddenly, a few students laughed. Hermione rose angrily. "You dare laugh at me? This is not a laughing matter. I hate this! I have had to live through all the wars, watching as those I have loved die! I can never join them. Eternity is a curse." She snarled. Everyone who laughed went silent.

"Prove it." Hermione and everyone else's gazes turned to the Slytherin that had spoken. Not surprisingly it was Daphne Greengrass. Hermione smirked. "With pleasure. I must tell you, that I feel the pain. But I relish it. I sometimes dream that the next time I feel it will be the last." She said, her voice ringing clear. She walked over to the Heads table and picked up a steak knife. Before anyone could comprehend what was happening. Hermione thrust the knife into her heart and pulled it out again, wincing in pain.

McGonagall and a few other teachers gasped and stood, horrified at what had happened. Hermione's blood seeped through her white blouse and she crumpled to the floor. Madam Pomfrey hurried to her side and took her pulse. The hall was silent. "She's dead." The two words were followed by the cries of sadness and the triumphant laugh of Daphne.

The Deatheater students were silent as they watched Hermione's body. They knew she would wake up soon, after all they had seen her survive the killing curse. They looked as Daphne chattered with her friends about how she knew the Granger girl was mad.

Ginny felt tears rise up in her eyes and clung to Harry. The two boys sat in shock. Sure, they believed what Hermione had told them, but it didn't make them doubt she would sit up any less.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Hermione took a deep breath and sat up. She gracefully rose and waved off the nurse. "I'm fine. I don't even have a scar. Trust me. I've tried this many times." She snarled. The students stared in shock at her. Daphne let out a cry of disbelief. "HOW?" She screeched. "I told you. It's a curse." Hermione snapped, glaring at her.

Hermione turned, put the bloody knife on the table much to the horror of McGonagall, who was still recovering from seeing her prize student die and come back to life again, and walked up to where her friends sat. She smiled and sat down next to Ron. "Believe me now?" She grinned. They nodded and she laughed.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I've had this one almost done since Chapter three. I know Daphne Greengrass is a cow, but in this story Pansy is nice and someone needs to take her place as resident Slytherin slut and cow. Pansy is still Slytherin Princess.


	10. Chapter 10: Change of Views

Sorry I've been so long updating but I had writers block and also a lot going on. I'll explain at the end of the chapter. But for now, enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

**Change of Views**

The next day Harry and Hermione were holed up in the Library. They had just had Defence and had been focussing on the dark artefacts and their history. One of the artefacts was the veil.

All of the dark memories from the day Sirius fell through it came rushing back and Harry had had a breakdown in the middle of the lesson. It was only when Sirius in his dog form had cuddled up to him that he calmed down enough for Hermione to guide him out of the lesson to talk to him.

The two were now sat at the back of the Library under the impression that their conversation was private and that no-one was listening.

Draco Malfoy returned from the hospital wing after he was injured in an accident during Quidditch Practise. He looked at the time and sighed. He couldn't be bothered to go to class so wandered off to the library.

Once there, he slunk towards the table he usually used for privacy only to find it was occupied. By the Potter brat and the immortal Gryffindor. Sighing, he hid behind a bookshelf and decided to wait until the two Gryffindors left.

"Why me, Hermione?" Harry asked, his voice full of anguish. "What did I ever do?" Hermione sighed and pulled her best friend into her arms. "I know, Harry, I know." She whispered.

"I mean, first my parents are killed by a mad Blood Purity hypocrite, then I was left with relatives that treated me no better than a house elf!"

"And top that off, I come to school, my safe haven, and find that the same mad man is out to kill me! Let alone the fact I'm the only one that can kill him! I'm seventeen!" Harry raged, tears running down his cheeks and his face flushed in anger.

Hermione gathered him into her arms and rocked the boy-who-lived as he wept and let out all the anguish he held inside.

Draco watched from his hiding spot as the Great Harry Potter fell apart. He had never stopped to think about how the 'Saviour's' life was really like; the burden he carried. He lowered his head and rested it against the bookshelf.

"Shh, it's alright. I will always be here." Hermione cooed. "Really?" Harry asked, his vulnerable showing. Hermione smiled at him. "Of course. Why don't you come live with me, in Gryffindor Manor? It's not like anyone can find it." She suggested.

Harry stared at her. "Really? Are you sure you don't mind?" Hermione smiled sadly. "Why would I mind? It's lonely with just two house elves as company. Besides, are _you_ sure you don't mind living with an eleven year old me?"

Harry looked down at the table. He had forgotten that she de-aged every seven years. It hit him that _his_ Hermione, Hermione Granger, couldn't be with him for the rest of his life as an adult. At least not as she was now. No, she had to go on alone.

Draco watched the two friends and clenched his fists in jealousy. He had never had someone who cared about him that much. Except from his mother, but she was gone now. _He_ saw to that.

"That Mione. I need to go to class." Harry smiled, kissing Hermione's forehead lovingly. Hermione smiled and ruffled his hair. "Anytime. You know I'm here for you." She told him. With another dazzling smile, Harry ran off to Divination.

Hermione leaned back in her seat and smirked. "I know you're here, Malfoy. Your magic signature told me as soon as you entered the room." She called. Draco gasped and stepped out from his hiding place.

"How…?" He muttered. "Hogwarts and I have a bond. After all, my parents did help build it. Their magic, and therefore my own, is woven into the very stone of the castle." Hermione explained, motioning to the masonry that formed the walls.

Draco huffed and took a seat opposite her. "Is Potter's life really that bad?" He asked after a moment of silence. Hermione looked him in the eye. "Yes. Harry has had to suffer so much. Yet, somehow, he is still standing tall and strong." She said, an affectionate smile lighting her beautiful features.

"I…I never knew that. I always thought he got what he wanted. I mean, he is the famous 'Chosen One'. Draco replied. Hermione's smile turned sad. "Nothing is ever as it seems, Draco. I think you know that."

Draco put his head in his hands. "Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked. "My father, he's always groomed me to be a Deatheater. He taught me from a young age how evil Muggles are, yet I could never see it." Draco began.

"Before I came to Hogwarts, his lessons turned brutal to the point where I was hit if I disobeyed him or my mother was threatened." Draco turned away as he felt tears prick his eyes.  
"Draco?" Hermione called softly. "He killed her. He killed my beautiful mother this summer. All because I refused the Dark Mark." He told her, his voice choked from the strain of holding back tears.

"Tell me about Narcissa." Hermione requested, resting her chin on her palm to listen. Before he knew what he was doing, Draco was telling her everything.

"What was your mother like?" Draco asked once he finished. Hermione sighed happily as memories drifted across her mind. "My mother was a wonderful woman. She was so kind, compassionate and was extremely smart."  
"You know, she loved this library. She stocked this room herself, I helped her at times. My father, he would do anything for my mother. He would shower her with gifts and was always saying he loved us. He was so brave and loving. He loved to help people."

Hermione shut her eyes as the memories of her mother's kind eyes and smiling face and her father's deep laugh and twinkling eyes filled her.

"So, what's your favourite subject?" Draco asked randomly, breaking the silence between the two. Hermione laughed and the discussion soon changed to lighter things.

The two talked long into the day, lessons forgotten. The day flew by, but time had no hold over the two. They soon fell into the realms of friendship.

The bell far away began to chime, letting the two students know it was time for dinner. "Wow, that time already? We'd better go." Hermione gasped, grabbing her bag. "Hey, Granger. I had a nice time today." Draco smiled. Hermione grinned back at him. "Yeah me too, Draco."

* * *

Please Read and Review. Hope you enjoyed that. Anyway, as I said, I've had alot going on. I did my GCSEs and got 8 Cs and 4 Bs, I managed to get into 6th form to do Psychology, Physics, English Media and English Language. On top of all that, my beloved Staffie, Belle, was diagnosed with a Brain Tumour two months ago. They only gave her a month, but she lasted two. She finally passed away two, three on saturday, weeks ago. We all miss her. So, I hope that you're not mad at me and enjoyed the story. I will update soon and I will try to finish each Fan Fic before I update another. Stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11: Halloween Troubles

Told you my writers block was gone. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry its so short. It's mainly focussing on the action. :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

**Halloween Troubles**

Halloween finally came and Hermione was curled up on the sofa in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Tower with a cup of hot chocolate. Unseasonal snow was falling hard outside and most of her housemates were out enjoying the weather.

There was a tap on the window, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room, making Hermione jump. She got up and walked over to the window, opening it up and looking out.

Harry grinned at her, Ron and Ginny either side of him, his broom level with the window. "Hi, we felt bad for leaving you alone. Want to come for a ride?" He asked. Hermione grinned. "Okay. I lied about not liking flying. I couldn't keep the same character each time." She told her friends.

The three flyers grinned delightedly. Harry turned his broom to the side and shuffled forward to give Hermione some room. She climbed out the window and sat on the back, wrapping her arms around his waist.

The four spent the day flying around, playing games and racing each other. They didn't have a single care in the world.

Hermione threw back her head and laughed as Ron whined about being beaten by them all once again. "It was my broom!" He protested. "Sure it was, Slow Poke." Harry teased. A chilling feeling entered Hermione's veins and she could feel that something was wrong in her bones.

"Slow down, Harry." She hissed. Confused, Harry slowed his broom. Hermione's keen eyes scanned the grounds for any warning signs.

The lakes was slowly turning to ice so rapidly it couldn't just be the weather. Dread seized Hermione as she realised that she, and everyone else, had misinterpreted the signs. The snow.

The snow wasn't global warming, but the rain freezing as it fell due to the presence of one of the most terrible creatures in the Wizarding world. The Soul Sucking Dementors.

"Harry, we need to gather the DA. Ginny get the first and seconds years inside; Ron, go get Albus and the others!" Hermione yelled pulling out her wand and the D.A. Galleon.

A whispered charm on it later and Hermione's voice reached all DA members. "Assemble at the entrance steps, we are under attack! Dementors are here. If you are above second year, you may fight. We need to move, NOW!"

The DA leapt into action, Ron collecting the Professor and everyone else ushering those incapable of performed the Patronus charms inside the castle. Hermione and Harry landed at the lead of the group.

Hermione stood in front of them all, her wand pointed at the sky. She invoked the power of the wards and the very magic embedded in Hogwarts to protect the students inside.

A black tornado landed inside the forbidden forest, just beyond the wards, and a robed figure emerged from the forest. "Tom, you will not harm anyone here as long as I live." Hermione growled.

Voldemort smirked at her. "Are you sure about that?" His gaze turned to Harry. "Or did you forget the Prophesy?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she glared at the poor excuse for a man. "It can go either way and I plan for Harry to win. He has the support of the Magic of Hogwarts and the heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." She declared.

Voldemort gave a mocking bow. "Then let the war begin." He announced. Hermione returned the bow. "It already began the moment you attacked my boys, my family!" She snarled. Voldemort inclined his head before entering the forest once more.

After the tornado that was Voldemort vanished, the horrors of the Dementors was unleashed upon the school. Hermione yelled at the others to get in formation, teachers closest to the school, then the third years, fourth years, fifth years, sixth years and seventh years and the DA.

As the masses of black cloaks that were the Dementors flew over the trees, Hermione raised her wand to them. "Everyone, think the happiest thoughts and cast the strongest charm you can." She cried.

Around her, thin wisps of silver smoke raised into the air. Hermione shut her eyes and summoned the happiest memory she had. "Expecto Patronum!" She yelled. A huge silver winged lion shot out of her wand and attacked the Dementors.

After half an hour of the charms, the Dementors were finally beaten and fled. Hermione smiled in triumph as a joyous cry rose from those who were fighting. "We did it!" Harry cheered. "It's only the beginning." Hermione sighed.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have twenty planned in total as well as an epilogue so almost done. I hope you are enjoying this story and check out the trailer on You Tube.


	12. Chapter 12: Hate or Love

Hi, sorry I have been a while posting, but I had that pesky writers block and then realised I had too many stories (lol). That and school work. Ok, I have decided to finish this story first and I'm not too far from it. I hope this chapter explains a few things. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

**Love or Hate**

The next evening found Ginny and Hermione lounging in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. "So how come no-one noticed that you were the same person?" Ginny asked as she looked at her friend, twirling some of her red hair.

"I suppose it's because it was Physically impossible. Humans have a remarkable ability to ignore the impossible. I mean look at Muggles who have seen a wizard disappear. At least one of them has had to notice people running at a wall and disappearing at Kings Cross." Hermione sighed.

"So you mean that they dismissed the fact it was you because you had just left and couldn't physically be eleven again? That and you had a different surname?" Ginny summed up. Hermione nodded. "Exactly. If you didn't know, would you believe it?"

Ginny shook her head. "Now you mention it, probably not." Hermione grinned. "Precisely." Ginny giggled and led further back on the sofa. "That Dementor attack was bad wasn't it?" She asked, changing the subject. Hermione sighed sadly. "I fear it is going to get a lot worse."

Ginny rolled over so she faced her much older friend. "You really think so?" She asked worriedly. Hermione nodded. "Grindewald was the same. As were the five other Dark Lords I have seen in my time." She replied. Ginny groaned. "Seriously, these Dark Lords really need to be more original. They all seem to hate Muggleborns and want to rule the Wizarding world."

Hermione chuckled. "Actually, One of them was a Muggleborn and wanted to kill the Purebloods. He wanted them wiped out and to rule both worlds. Needless to say, the older families wiped him out with some of the old magic that has been lost through the ages." She told Ginny.

Ginny gaped at her and the shook her head. "Mad. So, what was your happy memory? Mine was sitting in front of the fire with Harry basking in our love." She said, her voice sounding wistful. Hermione just frowned. "You wouldn't believe me."

Draco Malfoy sat in his own common room raging in front of the fire. "I just felt so useless!" He spat, kicking one of the chairs. "Stuck in here while our classmates fought for their lives." Pansy sighed and watched Draco from Blaise's lap.

"You know the Dark Lord turned up. If he saw us fighting on the side of the light he would have killed up. Dumbledore was just trying to protect us." Pansy told the pacing blonde. Draco swore under his breath. "What could we do anyway? We can't conjure patronuses that well, after our childhoods." Blaise agreed.

Draco threw himself into his seat. "But I just wanted to help her…I mean them." He told his friends. Blaise and Pansy's eyes lit up. "Her? Oh, Draco, you have a crush!" Pansy squealed. "Who is it?"

Draco muttered something that neither Pansy or Blaise heard. "You'll have to speak up mate." Blaise grinned. "I don't have a crush on her. I just…I don't know." Draco argued. "Who is it?" Blaise asked.

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her curls. "Okay, the other night I was talking to Harry when Draco Malfoy came in. His eyes were finally opened to Harry's life. We talked for hours." She paused and smiled softly.

"I felt so happy with him, content. But my stomach was in knots as well, and I couldn't stop thinking about him for hours after." Hermione finished.

"It was wonderful. I just loved talking to her so much." Draco concluded. Pansy and Blaise exchanged a look. "You love her." Pansy stated.

"You love him." Ginny stated, her eyes alight with excitement. At that exact same moment in two different parts of the castle a shout of a single word was heard. "WHAT!"

"I can't love Granger, Gryffindor, whatever her name is!" Draco spat. "I hate her." Blaise chuckled at his friend's distress. "There is a thin line between Love and Hate Draco." He replied wisely.

Hermione put her head in her hands. "I knew it was going to happen. I just wanted to block it all out, denial." She muttered. "How?" Ginny asked curiously. "The Prophesy said I had to love a Dark Dragon with a Dark Lineage. Draco Malfoy, raised into the Dark Arts and born to a family who have served Dark Lords for centauries." Hermione replied.

In the Dungeons, Pansy's mind was working fast. "Be right back." She exclaimed, suddenly leaping up and running to her dorm. The two boys exchanged confused looks.

Pansy arrived back with a piece of parchment. "Gryffindor wasn't the only one to copy the Prophesy. You are destined to love her, Draco. It is written. See?" She announced, handing the paper to Draco who read it over a couple to times to make sure that what Pansy claimed was true. "Bloody hell!"

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter. I know its short but the next chapter is coming right up.


	13. Chapter 13: Mistletoe Kisses

I fear the next few chapters will only be short, but I am sorry about that. I have only 6 chapters left and an epilogue, so I will try to update as soon as I can. Enjoy this chapter :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen **

**Mistletoe Kisses**

Christmas seemed to draw ever closer, faster than anyone could have guessed. It was only two nights away and that night found Hermione wandering the corridors aimlessly. She was Head Girl and was patrolling after having spent the evening in her Parents' rooms with Hera and Marvin, whom she had been neglecting a bit since everyone began to find out.

She rounded the corner and a strange blue light caught her eye. Hermione was drawn to it and began to walk to it. Just as became underneath it, the blue glow enveloped her and a cage formed over her.

Draco was sauntering down the corridor. He was Head Boy and it was his duty after all. He went over the conversation he had had with Pansy and Blaise the day after Halloween again in his head. He had been going over it again and again in his head. It wasn't possible that he loved Hermione Gryffindor. For one, she was a Gryffindor and secondly, she was old.

Draco sighed and suddenly felt a draw come over him as he stepped into an adjoining corridor. A blue light was up ahead and he was began to walk over it, not noticing the beauty also under it. He stepped into the light and a cage formed over him.

Hermione felt the presence of another and looked up, her chocolate eyes catching the smoky gray of the other person's eyes. "Draco." She murmured. "Hermione." Her voice seemed like honey flowing from his lips and Hermione's knees went weak.

Before he knew what he was doing, Draco cupped Hermione's cheek. He was so close to her that her sweet breath tickled his soft pink lips.

Leaning down, Draco closed the distance between the two and kissing Hermione with a passion befitting the Sex-God of Hogwarts. His tongue traced the seam of her lips asking for entrance.

Surprising him, Hermione opened her mouth and granted him the entrance. Their tongues began an old age dance and Hermione sank into the bliss that came from the kiss. She let out a soft moan and Draco pulled her closer. Magic whipped around them, pure and untamed magic coming from within them.

The blue glow shone brighter and brighter and soon overtook the whole corridor. From different directions, Albus, Severus and Remus and Sirius stumbled across the sight and stopped, stunned.

The blue light cast an ethereal glow on the couple and another light seemed to come from within. "Wow." Sirius whispered in awe. "Look at that magic swirling around them. The fates are blessing that bond." Remus gasped.

The blue glow blinded the four men and when they looked back, the two teenagers pulled back. Hermione blinked slowly up at Draco. "That was intense." She whispered, smiling slightly.

"And traditional." Draco smirked, indicating above their heads where the glow had originated from. A single piece of Mistletoe hung above them. "Powerful magic was at work." Hermione added.

Draco's face fell. "Didn't you want that?" He asked. Hermione shot him a brilliant smile. "Of course." She replied. "I love you." She added.

Draco smiled warmly and stroked her cheek. "I love you too, Hermione Rowena Gryffindor." He murmured before kissing her once more.

Silently, the four spectators slipped away. They all knew the Prophesy was coming to pass. The One that could not die and the Dark Dragon were united.

"May I take you on a date, Miss Gryffindor?" Draco asked, conjuring a rose. He handed it to Hermione and she blushed, a smile on her lips. "You may, Mr Malfoy." She replied. Draco grinned and kissed her once more before dashing away. "I'll meet you at lunch tomorrow at the entrance." He called.

Hermione wandered back to the Gryffindor Common Room in a daze. Draco Malfoy loved her. A smile took her over lips once again as she gently caressed the petals of the rose.

Draco smiled as he threw himself onto the bed in his dorm. "She loves me." He whispered, his grey eyes alight with happiness.

That moment, both Hermione and Draco shut their eyes and sleep began to claim them. Their last coherent thoughts were of each other and the mutual love that they felt.

Deep in the forbidden forest, the Centaurs were in a frenzy. "Cassiopeia, what is going on?" A male with a red hair and a black horses body barked. A female with silvery hair and a chestnut body stepped forward, her eyes concerned. "Altair, the stars are in turmoil. There has been a shift in the destiny. The future is unclear." She replied.

The male, Altair, looked up at the stars. "I fear fate has taken a different course. All we can do it wait, the Fates will guide us true."

* * *

Please Read and Review. So the balance has changed, what does this mean for Draco and Hermione? Or Harry? All will be revealed soon. Next: The powers are unlocked.


	14. Chapter 14: 1st Dates

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just wanted to finish this story and it is finally done. I tried to make it as good as I could, but the following Chapters are a bit short I'm afraid. But after all, it's quality not quantity. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen**

**1****st**** Dates**

The next morning, Hermione jumped out of bed and snatched the shower before the other girls could get it. "Why couldn't we just have our own rooms? I'm Head Girl!" She grumbled as she locked the door.

They had used to have separate rooms for the Head Girls and Boys, but since the second war had begun Dumbledore got rid of them, believing that the Heads should be available at all times and should remain with their peers. Hermione was now cursing her ex-boyfriend colourfully in her mind.

After she was showered, Hermione changed into a deep blue v-neck jumper that hugged her figure and a pair of jeans with trainers. She then tied her curls up into a loose bun and applied some makeup.

Once she was satisfied with the way she looked for her date, Hermione emerged from the bathroom and skipped into the Common room.

Ginny and the Boys were sat by the window, Ron and Harry playing Wizarding Chess. Ginny looked up and saw her, grinning. "Where're you off to so dressed up?" She asked, one copper eyebrow raised.

Hermione smiled at her. "I have a date." She announced, sitting next to her friend. "Who with?" Harry asked while focussing on his next move. "Draco Malfoy. He asked me last night during patrols."

Harry's hand slipped out from under his head, causing him to topple forward, and Ron's face went bright red before he let out a string of curses. "Why the hell would you date him?" Ron spat. Hermione shrugged. "I love him."

Hermione skipped out of the room, leaving Ron spluttering behind her. She didn't want to stick around to see Ginny's knowing smirk.

As she entered the hall, she saw Draco standing by a pillar with a small basket that he had gotten from the kitchens. He stood up straighter as he saw his date approaching. Draco took Hermione's hand and placed a kiss on it. "Beautiful as always."

Hermione blushed a little. "So, Mister Malfoy, where are we off to today?" She asked. Draco shot a lopsided smile at her. "A little place I found once." He replied, taking Hermione's hand and leading her out of the gates and into the snow laden grounds.

"Just through here." Draco held his hand out for Hermione as they climbed a particularly steep bit of hill. Hermione smiled gratefully as she took his hand and climbed up beside him. A small meadow was laid out before her. One she hadn't seen since her mother had died.

"You found Mother's meadow. She used to bring me here, but after she left Hogwarts and passed I could never find it again. Thank you, Draco. This place brings me so much joy." Hermione told the blonde boy, kissing his cheek.

Draco smiled softly. "I didn't know that. I stumbled across it by accident last year." He told his date. Hermione sighed and hugged him. "You still found it." She replied.

Draco squeezed her gently before parting from his love. "Now, let's eat. I'm starving!" He grinned, setting the basket on a rug he had laid down. As if on cue, Hermione's stomach rumbled. "So am I, it seems." She joked. Draco laughed and Hermione found herself fascinated with the sound.

The two spent the time eating the delicious food that the House Elves had packed for them and talking more about their lives, views and just general things. They cherished this time to get to know each other. Each knowing it was destined and each second made it seem more real to them both.

Draco was just packing away when a ball of white sludge smacked him in the head, some slipping down his jumper and making him shiver. He turned to see Hermione standing innocently with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face.

He raised an eyebrow and Hermione threw a second snowball at him, hitting his chest. "Did you just throw a snowball at me?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded, giggling. "You asked for it, Witch." He snarled, grabbing some snow and hurtling it back at her.

Hermione squealed as the cold, wet substance hit her top. "WAR!" She cried, launching another snowball at her pure-blooded companion. Draco dodged it neatly and sent another back that hit it's target.

The two spent another hour playing snowball fight. Hermione ran out of Draco's grip as he chased her around the clearing. Draco tackled her and the two tumbled into the snow.

Hermione looked up at the younger boy. Draco couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her lips glistened with moisture as some left over ice melted and her honey brown locks were fanned out like a halo around her head. Smiling, Draco bent down and kissed her.

In heaven, Rowena and Godric smiled happily as their daughter had found true love.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter: Powers are unlocked.


	15. Chapter 15: Unlocking Powers

This chapter is a lot longer as a lot more happens in this one. I hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen**

**Unlocking Powers**

Draco and Hermione's relationship progressed nicely during the following weeks and no-one dared say anything to the Gryffindor and Malfoy Heirs. That's not to say they agreed with it.

Hermione was sat next to Harry and Ron in Transfiguration when McGonagall breezed into the room. "Today we shall start the training for Animagus forms. We shall start by using a simple spell to unlock the image of your form and then…." She was cut off when Hermione put her hand in the air.

"Yes, Miss Gryffindor?" Hermione sighed. "Professor, I don't have an Animagus form. My parents both had forms, but I have never had one." She explained. McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Well maybe this year you will be lucky." She replied.

The class all recited the spell and wrote down the image they saw on a piece of parchment. Hermione groaned but did the spell anyway. A cloudy image formed in front of her eyes and she gasped in delight. A strong jaw took form, a sleek body and four strong legs followed. Huge, deadly looking paws with sharp claws. A tail flowed out behind the body, sleek like the body with a small tuft of fur at the end.

Rounded ears appeared on the head and huge black wings sprouted out of the shoulder blades. A winged lioness looked back at Hermione, her chocolate eyes boring into her own.

"Were you successful, Miss Gryffindor?" McGonagall asked after seeing her pupil's shocked look. Hermione nodded numbly. "A winged lioness. The wings look like Raven wings. A mix of both my mother and my father's animagus forms." She replied.

The class stared at her in awe. "Bloody hell." Ron whispered from beside her. The silence was broken by Draco's bellow from the other side of the class. "Bloody Merlin!"

"Mister Malfoy, please desist with the yelling." McGonagall scolded. "Sorry, Professor. But my animagus form. It's a dragon."

McGonagall nodded curtly, not showing her shock that two of her students had such rare animagus forms. "Let us proceed outside to start the transformations. None of you will get it first time, but we need to be outside in case of any side effects."

The class filed out onto the school grounds and those who had seen Animagus forms stepped to one side while the others sat on the grass. "Now, I want you to clearly picture the animal you saw and will yourself to become it. Imagine your body taking on its form." McGonagall instructed, standing before them.

Hermione closed her eyes and the image of the lithe lioness came into her mind again. She imagined her limbs extending and her body rippling as it changed into the animal form. Gasps came from around her and her eyes shot open.

Everything seemed so much clearer and she seemed a bit smaller than normal. "Mione, you…you're a winged lioness." Harry gasped. Hermione looked down and where her hands should have been, there were paws. Lioness paws.

Attention was drawn away from her as a few Slytherin girls, and a couple of boys, screamed. Hermione turned to see a huge white and green Dragon standing beside them. His steel grey eyes met her own chocolate ones and both knew who they were.

McGonagall looked like she was going to faint. Hermione and Draco smoothly turned back into their human forms and continued to stare at each other, stunned. "Class Dismissed." McGonagall gasped out. "Malfoy, Gryffindor, with me."

Draco and Hermione followed McGonagall through the corridors until they arrived at Albus' office. "Jellybeans." The statue turned to reveal the staircase and the three jumped on. McGonagall opened the door and led them into the office.

"Thank you, Minerva. You may leave." Albus smiled at his deputy head. McGonagall nodded sharply before leaving to return to her quarters for a strong glass of Whiskey.

Albus turned his attention to the two students before him. "Hermione, Mister Malfoy, Professor McGonagall sent her Patronus on to let me know what happened during your lesson. I have summoned my most trusted members of the Order to help work this out. They are Aurors and might have some insight into this."  
Draco gaped as the elderly man spoke so casually of his secret society in front of him. "Sir, aren't you worried I'll tell my father?" He asked. Albus chuckled. "If you did, Hermione here would kill you. Also, if you believed in what your father fought for, then you wouldn't be dating Hermione here." He told the boy.

The fire flared green and out stepped Kingsley, Mad Eye and Tonks. Tonks tripped as she came out of the fire and knocked over a candle that sat on Albus' desk. The candle toppled to the floor. Without thinking, Hermione put out her hand and caught the candle, the flame landing on her hand.

The others in the room stared as the candle just sat in Hermione's hand, not causing her any pain. None were as surprised as Hermione herself. She reached out with the other hand and picked the candle out of her hand. The flame stayed behind.

The flame was just sat in her palm. Hermione carefully poked it and the fire bent to her will. Staring at the flame, Hermione willed it to grow and it did. She clapped her hands and the flame disappeared.

"Very curious." Albus murmured. "I wonder." The occupants of the room watched as the elderly man walked into his quarters and returned with a bowl of water and a plant.

"Hermione, try and make the water rise out of the bowl." He commanded. Hermione stared at the water and tried to do as she did with the fire, but to no effect. "Hmm. Now try to make the plant flower."

Hermione concentrated and willed the plant to produce a flower. Slowly a bud appeared and it slid open to reveal a beautiful pink flower. "As I thought. Now, Mister Malfoy. Try to will the water to move."

Draco frowned at Albus, but did as he was told, though he felt stupid. The water slowly rose into the air and hung there. In his surprise, Draco lost control of the water and it fell into the bowl again. "Very good. Now, try to create a wind." Albus instructed, excitement evident on his wizened face.

Draco shut his eyes and envisioned a soft breeze whipping around the small office. A wind caressed his face and he opened his eyes to see a breeze rustling the papers on Albus' desk.

"As I thought. You two are elementals and natural Animagus'. You both know why this is occurring, I should imagine." Albus commented, sitting back in his chair and eyeing the two teenagers before him. "But, Albus, why have these powers never surfaced before?" Hermione questioned. "It seems that they were lying dormant, until the time that they were needed the most." Albus replied. "You will need to be trained."

Elsewhere, a fat rat with a silver claw scurried down an alleyway. It's beady eyes scanned its surroundings before slipping into a hole in a door. It let out a terrified squeak as a wand pointed right at it.

The owner of the wand was a woman with a maniacal glint in her eye and wild bushy black hair. "Wormtail. You're late." She snarled. The rat turned into a grubby little man with a balding blonde hair and beady blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bellatrix. I was delayed." Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew, simpered. "Make sure you are not again. Were you followed?" A dark man form the corner barked. "Of course not, Rodolphus." Wormtail replied. Another dark man who bore a striking resemblance to the other growled. "For all our sakes, I hope not."

Suddenly, the door burst open and a stream of people cloaked in red swarmed into the room. The four Deatheaters were disarmed before they could do anything. "By Order of the Ministry, you are under arrest." A man at the front announced.

Rabastan Lestrange glared at Wormtail. "Fool. You were followed. Wait till the Dark Lord gets his hands on you." He hissed. Wormtail trembled in fear as thoughts of his master's wrath entered his mind.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter: The change the Centaurs saw comes into effect.


	16. Chapter 16: The Battle Approaches

Unfortunately, this chapter is only a short one. The next few are as short as this, but there are only three Chapters left so I wanted to get them done. I hope you enjoy it all the same.  
**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen**

**The Battle Approaches**

A month had passed since Hermione and Draco's powers were discovered. Their training had been going well, and their relationship was still going strong.

They had been watching the stars in the Astronomy Tower when Draco had confessed he knew that he was destined to love her, that he was the Dragon in the Prophesy. Hermione had in turn told him she knew as well. They both were happy to realise that were soul mates.

Hermione was sat at the Gryffindor table. She felt that she had been neglecting her boys so had spent the last two days with them. Now the three of them were sat having dinner together.

Hermione vaguely noted that Severus wasn't at Dinner, but her attention was soon drawn back to the boys as Harry recounted a funny story from Divination. The Golden Trio began to laugh at the story and a warm feeling filled Hermione. These boys were her family. She would be sorry to leave them. After all, the year was almost at an end.

Her happy bubble was burst when the doors burst open and screams erupted around the hall. Severus lay on the floor, his robes torn and blood covered his body. His face was paler than normal and Hermione felt worry fill her. After all, he had been one of her friends.

She rushed to him, pushing through all of the students forming a crowd around the Potions Master. Hermione dropped to her knees and pulled his head into her lap. "Mya." Severus groaned.

"Shh, Its okay. You're safe now." Hermione cooed, letting some of her wandless magic heal up his worst wounds. "What happened?" She asked, softly stroking his hair. "He knows. He knows I am a spy."

Hermione's blood ran cold and she bit her lip in worry. "Albus! Get down here, Albus!" She yelled, her voice echoing over the students' voices. In a minute, Albus was by her side.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly. "Tom knows that Severus is a spy for the light." Hermione told the elderly man. Horror flitted across his face before he regained his composure.

"Hermione, control the students. I need to get Severus up to the Hospital wing." Albus told her, standing and levitating his half dead colleague.

As he was about to leave, Severus grabbed Hermione's arm. "He is coming. Tomorrow, the battle begins." He rasped before fainting. Albus met Hermione's eye and she sent him a silent message that she had to tell the Students. He nodded and continued to levitate Severus to the Hospital wing.

Hermione ran up to the Teacher's podium. "Sonorus." She whispered, pointing her wand at herself. "QUIET!" She yelled. The Great Hall fell silent and turned to look at the Gryffindor heir. "We don't have much time. At Dawn, Voldemort will be here with the Deatheaters. Tomorrow, the war begins."

Chaos erupted and cries of horror ran through the student body. "SILENCE!" Hermione growled and once more they fell silent. "Only 5th years and older shall be fighting. The rest of you that are too young or do not wish to fight will be hidden. The staff will tell you where to go. Those who want to fight shall stay in the Great Hall to rest, train and eat. After all, the Battle may go on for some time. If any of you have a gift for healing please go to Madam Pomfrey."

Silence reigned after the orders had been given; only broken by the occasional sniffle of some students. The silence was suddenly broken by a rasping voice that came from the Teacher's Table.

Professor Trelawney got to her feet, her eyes gazing unseeingly out at the student population. "The burden has shifted, the future has changed course. The weight of the world no longer rests on the Boy-Who-Lived, but the Cursed One and her Dragon. The Burden has shifted, the Future has changed course, and the fate rests on the One who cannot die."

Trelawney coughed and looked down at the hall. "Sorry, I must have dozed off. Are you alright, dears?" She asked. Hermione met Draco's eye and smiled weakly at the boy. He had paled several shades than his normal skin tone and looked terrified.

Hermione turned and ran to her boys and Ginny. "Mione, does that mean what I think it does?" Harry asked weakly. Hermione sighed. "Yes, it does Harry. Draco and I have to kill Voldemort." She replied. Ron and Ginny gasped in horror. "Mione, you can't." Ron protested.

Hermione smiled sadly at him. "I'll be fine. Besides, I can't die. Remember." Ginny sniffled and hugged her older friend tightly. "But what if this time you do die?" She asked weakly. Hermione sighed. "If I do, then I hope I bring that scaly bastard with me. Besides, it's something I have dreamed off for generations." She paused. "Tomorrow, one of us will die. I am will do everything to make sure it's Tom."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter and the fact the story is hotting up. Next Chapter: The battle begins.


	17. Chapter 17: The War

Another short Chappie, but the penultimate one. I hope you enjoy this.  
**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen**

**The War**

As dawn broke, the sun was covered by a dark mist and a chill rose into the air. The perfect setting for a war. Voldemort led his army towards the castle, breaking down the wards.

He was momentarily surprised to see most of the students, besides the ten Slytherins, three Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs and one Gryffindor already in his ranks. Like their fathers, He was most surprised to see Pansy, Blaise and Draco standing on the side of the light. A rage filled the half human.

"Lucius, Marcus, Cassandra, feel free to kill your children. They are traitor." Voldemort hissed. Marcus Parkinson and Cassandra Zabini thanked their master reverently. "Master, I thank you for the honour of killing my son." Lucius remarked, bowing low to the half blood he called Master.

"Tom, today we end this." A beautiful voice rang across the grounds to Voldemort and his army. "Why, Hermione, how wonderful it is to see you again. There is still time to consider my offer." Voldemort retorted. Hermione scoffed. "Over my dead body. But seeing as that will never happen." She shrugged.

Voldemort let out a vicious snarl and his red eyes glittered dangerously. "ATTACK!" He yelled, shooting the Dark Mark into the sky. His army swarmed forward and soon clashed with the Light, who were all dressed in white robes.

"Good luck everyone. This is the _final_ battle. The battle to decide the fate of the Wizarding world. Not all of us will make it back and I just want you to know that, not matter what, I am proud of every single one of you here." Hermione told her group.

She reached out and took hold of Harry's hand with one hand and Draco's with the other. In turn, Harry took hold of Ginny's and Draco took hold of Pansy's hand. Both girls took Ron and Blaise's hand respectively. One by one, all of the light side took hold of each other's hands, lending support and wishing each other a silent good luck.

"ATTACK!" Voldemort's voice echoed across the ground. Sending one last look at each other, the light side descended into battle.

Harry and Ron were duelling back to back, sticking together and using all the training they had ever been given. They had trained all night, having slept for only two hours. But the adrenaline running through them right now was keeping them going.

Ginny and Pansy had formed an unexpected but formidable team, taking out their victims in the most unusual and effective ways. "You know, Red, you aren't that bad a dueller." Pansy yelled, felling the Deatheater she was fighting with combined Jelly Legs Jinx and stunner. "Thanks. You're not bad yourself." Ginny replied, sending a Bat Bogey at her Deatheater. The two girls smiled and fought on.

As usual, Draco and Blaise were found fighting together, taking out as many Deatheaters as they could. "I need to find Hermione. We have to end this quickly." Draco told Blaise as he saw Marietta Edgecombe fall. "Too right." Blaise replied.

Meanwhile, Hermione was surrounded by four Deatheaters. "You know, in all my years of life, there is one thing I have learnt." A burly Deatheater glared at her. "What's that?" He sneered. "Magical People never expect you to use Muggle fighting techniques." Hermione replied, sending a spinning kick at his head. Her foot collided with his temple and the man fell to the ground.

Hermione sent a low kick to another's groin. He doubled over and she swept his legs from under him. She sent a stunner at him, but his friend revived him. "Fine then, I'll just have to kill you." She snarled, pulling out a dagger she had kept stowed.

She spun round and plunged it into the Deatheater she had stunned's stomach. He gasped and collapsed to the ground as she pulled it out. Hermione put up a shield just in time as a spell collided with it. She turned and threw the dagger, hitting the man in the chest.

The other two were terrified now and Hermione wandlessly stunned them. She turned and ran off to find Draco. They needed to end this before any more blood was spilled.

Draco stunned another opponent when he caught sight of his Father. Lucius sent an evil grin at his son and began to recite the killing curse. Blaise hadn't seen and Draco was too numb to even stop him.

Suddenly, his father stopped and gasped. Blood ran out of his mouth and he looked down with wide eyes. Following his gaze, Draco saw a blade protruding from his father's chest, piercing his heart. Lucius slumped forward and fell to the ground, revealing Hermione Gryffindor.

Hermione wiped her dagger clean and looked up at her love. "Ready to end this?" She asked. "Yes." Draco replied. "That's good. So am I." The two turned to see Voldemort leering at them.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chaper and remember the next Chapter is the last one, where the death of either Hermione and Draco or Voldemort occurs. :(


	18. Chapter 18: The Final Battle

Wow, the last chapter of The Curse of Eternity. Only the Epilogue is left. I hope you enjoy this :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen**

**The Final Battle**

"Tom." Hermione nodded curtly at the shell of the man she had once known and loved. Voldemort grinned, a ghastly look on his no lipped mouth. "Hermione, my love." He hissed. "I am not your love, not anymore." Hermione spat. "No, that's right. Mister Malfoy here is your lover now." Voldemort jibed.

"Yes, he is. And with his help, I am going to bring to your knees, make you regret everything you have done before I kill you." Hermione snarled, her eyes ferocious and sparkling with anger and hatred. Voldemort let out a hissing laugh. "How do you expect to do that? I am immortal!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Over his shoulder she could see Nagini trying to bite Neville. She focussed on the snake and it lit alight. "Not anymore. Do you really think we wouldn't find out about the Horcruxes? We even found the one inside Harry. Last year, we removed it and got rid of it. Now, your very last one has been destroyed."

Voldemort's face took on a horrified look and he spun round to see the still smoking ashes of his last Horcrux and Familiar. He hissed in anger and turned back to the older girl and her younger lover.

"You have just made a very stupid mistake." He growled. Hermione grinned darkly. "Oh, I don't think I did, Tom." She replied coolly. Voldemort glared at his former lover and raised his wand.

"Crucio!" He hissed. Pain filled Hermione, but she remained standing and resisted the urge to scream. It wasn't the first time she had been under this curse, but it was still painful. She silently sent up a prayer of thanks that she had a high pain threshold. After all, Living for over a thousand years you learned how to deal with pain easily.

After a few minutes, Voldemort removed the curse and his red eyes glittered with malice. "This ends now." Hermione spat. Voldemort just laughed. "Didn't you know? _You _can't kill me. Only Harry Potter can." He sneered.

Hermione smirked. "Oh, but that is where you are wrong. You see, after Severus delivered his warning, Trelawney gave a Prophesy. You see, Draco and I are the ones to kill you." She drawled. Voldemort glared at her. "Then it shall be your turn to die."

Hermione laughed out right and all around them the battle came to a stand still. "You can't kill me. Bellatrix tried already, remember." She spat. Voldemort's eyes took a cunning gleam. "You might not be able to, but your lover can." He reminded her.

"Avada Kedavra!" A green jet of light hurtled towards Draco. Desperation filled Hermione and she dove into the path of the light. It collided with her chest and her body fell to the ground, her eyes staring accusingly at Voldemort.

Draco knelt down beside her, worry filling him with the fact that maybe this time she wouldn't awaken. But, barely a second later, Hermione sat up and glared at Voldemort with such intensity that she caused the heartless being to shudder.

"That hurt." She spat, her chocolate eyes narrowing at the white figure before her. Hermione raised a hand and Voldemort's wand sailed into it. Voldemort hissed in rage. Hermione merely smirked before snapping the wand in half.

Deep in the Forbidden Forest, Altair stood with Cassiopeia. "The tides have turned. The fates have pulled us through yet again." Altair told the young female. "That they have, Altair. But something is changing. A soul is changing." Cassiopeia replied.

Voldemort let out a scream of rage and threw himself at Hermione. "You bitch! You snapped my wand!" He yelled. Hermione gasped as Voldemort's hands wrapped around her neck and he began to choke her.

Draco was filled with worry as he saw the Dark Lord encase his hands around Hermione's delicate throat. He raised his hands sent a wave of water from the lake at the red eyed monster. Voldemort stumbled back in shock, letting go of Hermione.

Hermione smiled as an idea formed and she summoned vines from the earth. She made them wrap around the man, binding him in place. Voldemort hissed in rage as he met the two Elementals' eyes.

Hermione met Draco's eye and they both nodded. Hermione shut her eyes and summoned all the love and rage from within her. She opened them again to see flames dancing in her palms. She willed them to grow and threw them at Voldemort.

Draco bent the air to his will and forced it to join with the fire, causing a tornado. The tornado became a fiery tornado and it encircled the Dark Lord. He screamed as the fire born out of love licked at his skin. The fire obscured him from view. The screams ended and when the fire died, ashes were left.

Draco manipulated the wind and blew the ashes away, scattering them. It was finally over.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this story. I am tying it all up with the epilogue next. Epilogue: It's Graduation.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Hermione stood with her boys, Ginny and Draco in the Great Hall. The whole of Gryffindor, Pansy and Blaise and the Faculty were there, those who had survived. Thankfully, that was almost everyone. Sadly, Flitwick had passed away as had Madam Hooch and a couple of the sixth year Gryffindors.

It was the evening of Graduation and they were waiting for Midnight, which was only in ten minutes. Hermione felt a sadness overtake her as she looked at all those who she could not grow old with.

Draco wrapped Hermione into his arms and kissed her. "I love you, Mione. I love you so much." He whispered, sobbing slightly. Hermione gripped him tighter and her own tears slipped down her face. "I love you too, Dragon. I always will." She replied.

Reluctantly, Draco released his love and let her bid goodbye to her other friends. Hermione flung herself at her boys and hugged them with everything she had. "You too are my most beloved. Out of all my friends and lovers, you are the ones I have had been through the most with and love the most." She told them. Harry and Ron wept as she told them how much she loved them. "We love you too Mione. You will always have a home with us." Ron whispered.

Hermione then moved to Ginny. "Take care of them for me." She asked, kissing her friend on the cheek. "Of course I will. We all love you." Ginny replied, wiping her own tears away. "I love you too. After all, I will never truly be gone, just an Eleven year old." Hermione joked.

The clock began to strike twelve and Hermione stepped back, her head tilted towards the ceiling as she waiting for the change to begin.

There was a brilliant flash of blue light. When it cleared, Hermione stood there. Draco stepped forward in awe and gently touched her cheek. Hermione let a tear run down her cheek. "I am eleven again." She whispered.

"No, you're not. You're free. The curse is over." Draco replied in awe. Hermione's eyes flew open and she stared at Draco. She had expected to be a lot shorter than him, but found herself at the same height as she had been before.

"It's over? I truly am free?" She gasped. Draco nodded, a true smile taking over his face. Hermione let out a laugh and hugged Draco fiercely. She wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her face in his neck. "Have I told you I love you?" She whispered.

Draco laughed and kissed her. Hermione slid off of him and turned to celebrate with everyone else that was with her. Blaise and Pansy appeared beside Draco, joining him in watching Hermione celebrate with her friends and former house mates. "I guess it's a new beginning for all of us." Blaise mused.

Draco turned to his friends and grinned. "Too right. I can't wait to see what life will throw at me. With Hermione by my side, I think everything will be fine." He told them, his grey eyes warm.

Pansy hugged Draco warmly. "I hope you find your Happy Ending, Draco. You and Hermione deserve it." She told her life long friend. Draco looked up and met Hermione's eye. "You know, Pansy, I think I already found it."

* * *

Please Read and Review. Wow, I finally finished this. Well, more time to finish off the others. Not sure if there will be a sequel, but if so I need to finish of the others. Thanks so much to all those who have read this all the way through and I hope you really enjoyed this.


	20. Challenge Mirror Image

Hi all,

I have a challenge for you. The idea came to me in my Psychology lesson, funnily enough, when we were talking about abnormalities such as Schizophrenia and the like. It is a Harry Potter Fan Fic Challenge:

Hermione Granger isn't just Hermione Granger, but has Multiple Personality Disorder (In mine her name is Hermia). She has had it all her life, but no one has ever truly noticed except her parents. Mr and Mrs Granger die and Hermione is sent to Hogwarts/Grimauld Place and her other half comes to the forefront in the aftermath of her greif. Hermione/her Alter Ego falls in love over the year or so. Who with you decide and what happens you decide too.

* * *

**Pairings:**

Hermione x Harry

Hermione x Draco

Hermione x Severus

Hermione x Pretty much anyone you want

* * *

**Rules:**

No Slash

Must be at least 10 Chapters

Must have fun!!!

Must be named Mirror Image

* * *

I hope you take up the challenge and enjoy it :)

Comment with the link to your FF please, I want to read it. The best ones will have a FF dedicated to them with a plot of thier choice and a cover made on Photobucket for one of thier FFs.

Get writing :)


End file.
